


Arcane Heat

by LanadelBeyoncePuncher



Series: Arcane Reverberation [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanadelBeyoncePuncher/pseuds/LanadelBeyoncePuncher
Summary: Communication is key, especially in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that all characters of are appropriate age.

They came stumbling into Ezreal’s place soaked to the bone and feverishly kissing each other as though their lives depended on it. While it had originally been a simple date to a local bistro and walk through the park, an unexpected rain shower had forced the two lovers to seek cover and ultimately, in the spur of the moment, each other. Now, Ekko’s hands were stripping Ezreal of his jacket and leather straps rather impatiently as he backed the blond into the nearest wall. A wet smack of their lips punctuated the break of the kiss so Ekko could mouth along the runic tattoo marking Ezreal’s cheek before moving farther right and nibbling the shell of his boyfriend's ear.

  
“A-ah! Ekko, slow down!” Ezreal whines pathetically, his fingers digging into the soft flesh around the time traveler’s hips. With his pants already slipping off, Ezreal shoves Ekko’s shorts down to his knees and feels his throat clam up at the sight of his boyfriend’s cock straining against his briefs.

  
Dark, warm laughter reverberates against Ezreal’s ear as Ekko pauses his fervent race to strip the blond of his clothes. “Does that entice you, Ez?” He purrs languidly.

  
“Maybe a little…” the blond shivers, still chilled from the rainstorm outside. “But you’re making it hard to get comfortable.”

  
“Sorry,” Ekko’s reply is fired off within a second of Ezreal’s last words. He eases off the blond and steps back so they can both peel away the soggy cloth clinging to their limbs like a second skin. It gives Ezreal a moment to breathe as he unbuckles the numerous straps on his outfit and tosses them aside.

  
Gentle fingers brush against the leather burns criss-crossing Ezreal’s chest and he glances up briefly to see Ekko staring at the indented flesh with worried eyes. He wouldn't say it out loud (that would be silly) but Ezreal’s been with the time traveler long enough to recognize his boyfriend’s unspoken worries.

  
“Come on, you horn dog. Bedroom’s this way,” Ezreal chuckles to ease the tension as he leads the white haired man into his room. Thank god he remembered to make the bed.

  
“So, what are we doing?” Ekko asks aloud, sitting himself (a very naked self) on the edge of Ezreal’s bed.

  
“I guess you’re topping since you seemed so inclined to rip my clothes off the moment we got in the door,” Ezreal chides as he tosses a small blue potion bottle to Ekko before crawling onto the bed. He shifts the pillows into a small ‘u’ shape, the blond nestling into them on his back as Ekko picks up the potion and kneels before his boyfriend.

  
“Go slow. I might know how this is done, but I haven't actually fingered myself before,” Ezreal instructs cautiously as he watches Ekko coat one of his fingers in the pale blue lubricant.

  
“I don't think this is how mana potions are supposed to work,” Ekko taunts, his lips curving into a soft smirk before he presses a single digit past the tight ring of muscle and into Ezreal’s ass.

  
It hurts, it’s not pleasant at all, but it’s to be expected. Ezreal keep reminding himself to breathe, to keep calm, to relax his body so they can continue. Ekko picks up on his boyfriend’s tension rather quickly and along with the single digit slowly shifting around inside of him, the time traveler’s free hand rubs soothing circles in the meat of Ezreal’s inner thigh. It’s a gentle reminder that Ezreal has nothing to fear. Ekko would never dream of hurting him, not now and not ever.

  
“You okay? This seems difficult for you,” Ekko gently voices his concern as his finger stills to let the blonde concentrate.

  
“I'm okay. It’s weird, but it’s not awful. Do another one,” Ezreal replies with a commanding bite to his tone.

  
“You sure?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Ekko frowns slightly at his boyfriend’s persistence, but nods to acknowledge the command. The digit is gone within seconds as Ekko spreads a large glob of pale blue potion over his fingers so they’re both practically dripping with liquid. Ezreal was right to say the experience was weird, but maybe he should have reserved painful for this moment. It was a small jump in size, but the increase felt monumental to the blonde as Ekko’s fingers cautiously scissored his insides apart, stretching Ezreal out.

  
This time, Ezreal couldn't help but gasp aloud as he curled his fingers into the pillow to keep himself from tensing up. Ekko halted in his tracks. Cracking one eye open, Ezreal glanced up at the concerned time traveler’s gaze centered on his strained expression.

  
“Ez.”

  
“I’m fine.”

  
“You don't look fine,” Ekko counters with a huff. “Is this too much? I’m not out to hurt you, so don't force yourself.”

  
“Just keep going. There’s a spot you should hit and once you do it won't make a difference if it’s a finger or your dick in my ass,” Ezreal brushes the concern off calmly. He doesn't want Ekko to back out too early, it would make Ezreal feel as though they hadn't made progress at all (As a resident of Progress City, there’s no way he can allow that to happen).

  
“If you say so,” Ekko’s tone is laced with concern, but his fingers are pressing in farther, stroking along Ezreal’s walls with an increased fervor.

  
It only takes Ekko a few more seconds before the pad of his fingers brush against a spot that has Ezreal gasping sharply and curling his fingers into the pillowcase one more. Curiously, Ekko rubs the small bump again and watches Ezreal’s toes dig into his mattress as a breathy moan slips past his lips.

  
“Ohh, you mean here,” Ekko can't stop himself from grinning as he presses harder, drawing a shuddering whine of his own name from Ezreal’s lips. “Gotcha.”

  
“Prick. Add another finger,” the blonde pants, still commanding as ever.

  
Ekko chuckles. “Of course.”

  
Is there more lube with the third one? There must be, since Ezreal can feel the sheets beneath his ass growing slightly damp before another sharp spike of pleasure rockets straight up his spine and sends shivers through his skin. It’s good, real good. He’d read that a man was sensitive on the inside, but Ezreal hadn’t imagined it would feel _this good_. He can't even feel the pain of the stretch anymore as Ekko rubs slow circles against his stomach to calm the muscles while his fingers work their magic. Sure enough, Ezreal begins to feel less and less resistance from his boyfriend’s fingers as his body opens up and the blond grasps the hand on his stomach to get Ekko’s attention.

  
“I think I'm good,” he wheezes softly.

  
“Absolutely?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“One hundred percent?”

  
“Ekko.”

  
“Cross your heart and hope to die?”

  
Ezreal props himself up on his left elbow and shoots his boyfriend a calloused glare. “I’m. Good. Now hurry up and fuck me.”

  
“They should call you Prince Ez because damn, you give orders more than Jarvan does,” Ekko snickers, much to Ezreal’s unamused huff. He doesn't want to think about Demacia’s prince when the crown jewel of Zaun is currently three fingers deep in his ass.

  
“Alright, I’m gonna put it in. Tell me if it’s too much,” the white haired time traveler warns. His hands slather on what lubrication remains inside the potion bottle before tossing the vial to the side and lining his dick up against Ezreal’s ass.

  
Whoever said three fingers would be enough was a liar and Ezreal really needed to force them to change their article on proper steps for sex. Ekko wasn't huge, thank goodness, but even the difference in size was enough to make Ezreal clench his jaw against the burning pain. A soft touch of lips against the corner of his mouth drew the blonde’s attention from his aching body to Ekko’s worried face gently pressed against his. Of course. No matter what Ezreal has told him, Ekko still believes the pain he feels is because of his actions and not just because biology is weird and not always perfect. The blonde offers up a soft smile to his concerned boyfriend before returning the indirect kiss with a slow, sweet kiss of his own. Ezreal’s hands slide from the pillowcase down to Ekko’s shoulders where they anchor along his biceps to keep the explorer from losing his lover. He feels like a warm fire and the smell of rain still lingers in the stray strands of white hair tickling Ezreal’s face as they kiss.

  
“You okay?” Ekko asks again (he’s so cautious for someone who runs headfirst into danger) as they part for air.

  
“Yeah. I’m okay,” Ezreal replies in a soft whisper.

  
“Do you want me to start moving?”

  
The blond smirks. “Think you can do it on your own?”

  
Ekko giggles at the light jab and presses another kiss to Ezreal’s forehead. “I'll manage.”

  
Ekko rolls his hips and his skin briefly presses against Ezreal’s thigh as the time traveler sets a steady, easy pace for them both to follow. Ezreal lets his mind drift away into the warmth of his boyfriend’s skin as he clings to Ekko’s shoulders and throws a leg over the white haired man’s hip to hold him close. As he shifts, Ezreal feels the blunt cap of Ekko’s cock press against that sensitive spot and the blond moans into the time traveler’s shoulder. Ekko stops for a moment, eyes wide and lips quirked in a cocky smile as the noise finally registers in his mind.

  
“Don’t...why are you stopping?” Ezreal pouts impatiently.

  
“Sorry. Just wanted to enjoy that,” Ekko replies with an apologetic kiss to the blonde’s lips. “Should I go faster?”

  
“Go for it,” Ezreal nods.

  
He’s not ready for the onslaught of heat and pleasure coursing through his veins as Ekko doubles his pace. Every thrust is another press of his boyfriend’s dick against his sensitive nerves, but Ezreal is lost in how _good it feels_. His eyes fall shut as the explorer moans Ekko’s name over and over again with his heaving chest, fingers trembling as they press against dark skin, and overwhelming lust drowning out any coherent thoughts. Ezreal can hear Ekko repeating his name, whispering something between curse words and encouragement, but the blood rushing past the blonde’s ears causes the sounds to blur together until all he can hear is how good he looks, how hot he is, how _‘gorgeous you are Ez’_. 

  
A steady hand wraps around the blonde’s weeping cock and tugs a few times, stroking Ezreal into his climax as he cums with a strangled cry, spilling between their stomachs. Black spots dance across his vision and he feels Ekko gently pull out before another stripe of white splatters across Ezreal’s stomach and chest, a little splotch hitting his cheek.

  
“Shit. Sorry, lemme get that,” Ekko curses softly. He snatches some tissues off the nightstand beside Ezreal’s bed and gently dabs away the cooling liquid from the blonde’s face and chest. “Ez, you okay?”

  
Ezreal doesn't speak (his throat feels too tight for words), but he manages to nod and reach up to enfold Ekko in a smoldering embrace. It’s enough.

  
“You’re so warm. You better not be running a fever,” the time traveler chides as he curls up against Ezreal’s burning skin, tucking his head into the crook of the blonde’s neck.

  
“Love you,” Ezreal rasps softly as he closes his eyes and allows exhaustion to ferry his mind away.

  
“Love you too, Ez,” Ekko whispers in reply, running his fingers through the blonde’s hair until he too slips into unconsciousness, lulled to sleep by the gentle beat of Ezreal’s heart.


End file.
